Glimpses of Moonlight
by winterwolf of fabletown
Summary: A series of One Shots about missing scenes from the lives of Bigby Wolf and Snow White, written by two writers. drecklyn&jasperalice4ever2014.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome everybody,

This is a collaboration fanfiction from jasperalice4ever2014 and drecklyn (here on ), two writers with a flair for all things Snowby. We will publish multiple One Shots.

We both develop, write, and publish our stories together, while Taylor (drecklyn) focuses on Snow White, and Asma (JasperAlice4ever2014) focuses on Bigby Wolf.

**Chapter 1: Bigby and Snow enjoy a dinner, for once without the cubs, but Snow has to talk with Bigby about Sarah.**

Enjoy reading

* * *

"Dinner is served, dear husband", Snow smiled proudly from her place in front of the dining table, gesturing fondly towards the absolute feast they had mutually prepared. She had never thought she'd enjoy a life of domestic bliss, but she could definitely get used to this; a table full of delectable homemade food, a satisfying meal to share with her husband. Any time spent in his presence really was a gift.

"I think this is enough to feed an entire army Bigby", she laughed, passing him a glance. He smirked.

"Well, don't worry yourself about that", he winked. "This is just the right amount to feed the Big Bad Wolf". He smiled that wolfish grin of his, which made her knees weak.

"I suppose you can't be the Big Bad Wolf on an empty stomach."

It still seemed all like a dream to her. Just a few weeks ago, she had married the love of her life. It was still something hard to comprehend. But she was happier now, happier than she had ever been before.

After five unbearable years of separation, a admittedly struggling single mother of six, the nightmare had finally ended. The ache in her heart and the bitter longing was now replaced with domestic bliss and her love for her husband grew stronger every day. She would rise every morning to find him along with their wonderful little hellions and it made her heart swell with a sensation she had never truly felt before, but something she had always yearned for.

_I've found my happily ever after, after all,_ she smiled softly at that thought.

Tonight was one of their rare evenings alone, a feat that hadn't happened for quite some time. They had entrusted their precious darling children to the _somewhat_ capable hands of Rose Red and Boy Blue, leaving them alone for the evening.

"Come on, we will be alright. Blue and I've got this. We'll let the little monsters have their fun," Rose reassured a still skeptical Snow.

"Rose, make sure they go to bed at 9pm, not any later. And also Winter sometimes has nightmares so make sure to give her a glass of milk before bed. And make sure Darien actually brushes his teeth, he likes to skip that part ', Snow explained. She felt always felt nervous entrusting the cubs to someone else.

Rose laughed and laid a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Relax Snow; Blue and I will take care of everything. I still have that list you gave me. You make sure to enjoy the night with Bigby"', she winked and passed her a suggestive smile.

Snow rolled her eyes, ignoring the blush that crept to her cheeks.

She wanted to enjoy this evening with Bigby, she really did. But there was a tiny matter that continued to persist in the back of her mind.

"Snow, are you just going to stand there or join me?" She glanced up to see Bigby standing in front of her, a hand on her chair and waiting for her to sit.

She smiled, pulling away from her thoughts to place a light kiss on the scruff of his chin. She him take a sharp intake of breath before flashing a dreamy smile.

It was still strange to her. After all these years of being no more than colleagues, or rather her forcing herself to believe he was nothing but a colleague, she still felt a little overwhelmed by the fact that they now shared a table in the morning and evenings and a warm bed at night. She thought back to their last encounter and let a smirk grace her lips.

Bigby held the chair out for her; she took her place and smiled gratefully at him. He then proceeded to take his place next to her.

She had been seconds away from eagerly digging in to the feast before them when suddenly she heard him say: "Shoot, I forgot something." He sprung off of his chair to retrieve whatever it was out of the cabinet.

Snow waited patiently. A few seconds later he came back and placed a candle between them before taking his seat.

Snow raised a brow. "I didn't know you were a fan of candlelight Bigby", she mocked gently.

"I'm full of surprises", he grinned and lit the candle. She smiled at his familiar, overused phrase.

"Enjoy your meal Mrs. Wolf", he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Thank you Mr. Wolf", she replied with a wink.

There was a pleasant silence as they ate. Snow found herself watching Bigby out of the corner of her eye. Even after centuries of living as a human, there was still something animalistic to the way he ate his food. It fascinated her. Every now and then he would place his hand on her thigh or they would exchange a few words.

But the silence left her room to think.

Her thoughts harkened back to the day they had been reunited, the truth she had learned, previously pushed aside due to the pre-wedding rush. The woman's name was always in the back of her mind, a tiny pull and tug that only surfaced if Snow truly chose to dwell on it. Her intention had always been to bring it up to Bigby, one day when the time was right, but every moment had seemed like the wrong one as of late, and truthfully she had forgotten Sarah entirely.

But now, in the silence of contemplation, she could feel the question hanging from the edge of her tongue, struggling for release. Still there was a slight hesitation on her part, to bring this up in the midst of what had previously been a perfect day. How would he respond? Would he become defensive, hostile even? She knew deep down that he of course would never even dream of hurting her, but to bring it up would place an unimaginable emotional toll on the both of them. They wouldn't come out of the conversation unscathed, of that much she was certain of.

Still, this was an inevitable conversation that was bound to happen eventually. Why not simply be over with it now?

She cleared her throat, careful to place her knife and fork down before crossing her legs. "Bigby, can we...talk?" Alright it wasn't the most clarifying of questions, but it was a start nonetheless.

Bigby looked up from his food and swallowed his bite before putting down his fork as well. He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. "Sure Snow, always. What's on your mind?" He smiled, encouraging her to speak.

She bit her lip, contemplating how exactly to address the matter. She wanted nothing more than to simply forget the entire thing, continue on with their meal in complete bliss before retiring to their room later that night, but she worried if she didn't bring it up now, it would never be adressed and she was certain living a life of denial would hurt far more than facing the truth.

"Can we talk about Sarah?" she sighed heavily, smoothing out a fold in her skirt before bringing her eyes to meet his own. She wasn't sure what she would find there; pain, regret, or another emotion entirely. She wasn't sure what she _wanted_ to find.

He took a deep breath. "You know, I kinda hoped you forgot about it", he mumbled. "But yes, if you want to talk about it then we can. I will always be truthful with you Snow." He had a determinant look in his eyes. "Just know, that the whole thing with her is in the past, and has no place in our future."

For some reason, she felt a swell of anger rise within her at his answer, a burning unsatisfied sensation that she couldn't prevent from breaking free.

"You can't just expect me to forget about something like that," she murmured quietly, though an underlying tone of betrayal was hidden deep beneath her words. She knew he hadn't been hers when those events had transpired, in fact she had been the one to drive him away in the first place. But she had been betrayed and used numerous times before...why should this situation be any different? She struggled for words, fidging uncomfortably. "Did she...mean anything to you?" She was certain she already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from his own lips.

"Of course not Snow!", he exclaimed. He struggled to find the right words for a moment.

"She was just there, you know… I never really thought about her in any kind of way, except…" He stopped himself from saying something that might upset her again.

Bigby placed his hand on her leg once more and leaned towards her to look her in the eyes.

"You are the only woman for me. You have always been and always will. But at that time I just needed some space. Space from you…"

She absorbed his explanation, not exactly convinced but satisfied in a small meagre way. She almost felt guilty even for the way she was interrogating him, forcing him to relive those years away. But she deserved answers more than anything. And he deserved closure. A small part of her almost felt sorry for the girl he had used and then left behind. Had she known about Snow, about their children? Somewhere was Sarah feeling just as jealous of Snow as she was of her? Or did she merely feel used and rejected, an object to merely occupy a broken man.

"Well. Did she work? Did you forget about me and the cubs and everything you left behind?" she folded her arms, keeping her composure indifferent.

He stayed silent for a few moments, pondering if he should tell her the whole truth. He cleared his throat.

"Sometimes, I had wished I could forget. There was nothing I wanted more than to forget you", he began.

"Every day I woke up to a life that was empty. But I actually managed to forget you…" By now he whispered, looking at the ground.

"When I was with her, it was like you were gone. I was not happy, but I was distracted… And then, at night, when I was sleeping alone, abandoned by everyone who I once loved, it was like you were rushing back to me. Haunting and taunting me."

He nervously folded and unfolded his hands in his lap. "You were both devil and angel. I loved you Snow, but I also hated you…"

How was she supposed to respond to that? How was she to tell him that he had been the very thing that plagued her every waking thought, haunted her dreams at night, with the constant nightmare and enduring idea that he might never come back. How was she supposed to tell him that she sometimes couldn't function at the notion of never seeing him again, at the sheer fact that her children might never come to know their father. How one day she would have to confess to them that he was nothing but a figment of their imagination, a figment of her own.

Once again her thoughts turned to Sarah, the distant girl far away who had singlehandedly driven a wedge in their impending relationship. "How did she...take it?" Despite her harsh feelings towards the girl, she couldn't help but feel a certain amount of sympathy. She knew what it was like to be used and thrown away.

Bigby sighed once more. He turned his gaze to Snow and shrugged. "What do you think? Of course she didn't seem too happy about it", he said dryly.

"It was not unexpected for her though…", he continued. "I didn't play with her heart like that. I told her about you and that I was not someone for her to consider a possible husband…" That's all he said about it. The subject seemed touchy.

So the poor girl knew from the get go. Perhaps she shouldn't feel _that_ sorry from her, she knew what she was getting into after all. At least Bigby had been forthcoming about his emotional baggage.

At last she felt they had met a true understanding. He had made an admitted mistake of course, and perhaps she had as well in blaming him so wholeheartedly, but now she was ready to move past it. She was ready to forgive and never dwell on the matter again.

Her eyes never once parting from her husband's, she leaned forward to cup his cheek with a gentle hand. He relaxed into her touch, seemingly relishing at the sensation of her fingers against his skin before she met her lips with his own. It wasn't a very deep or enduring kiss, but she relayed every ounce of forgiveness into the movement of her mouth, the gentle touches she placed to his shoulders before pulling away with a small smile.

"Will you take that as my forgiveness?" she grinned, playfully twirling the hair at the nape of his neck between her fingers.

A smile spread across his face and he nodded slowly. He brought his hand up to her face and caressed her chin with his thumb before holding it in place. He looked intently into her eyes, a deep burning passion reflected in his.

"I promise you Snow, you… we will never go through something like this again. I will be at your side for all the days that I am breathing. Everyone and everything else can crumble to dust, for all I care. Nothing will ever stand in our way, ever again." He vowed fervently.

He let go of her chin to move his thumb higher, across her lips.

"Well, well Mrs Wolf this dinner was quite enlightening… but now I am ready for dessert", he smirked.

"You have quite the appetite Gaffer Wolf," she breathed against his neck, trailing her thumb from her place on his chin down to the tiny sliver of exposed skin above his chest. "And what exactly are you in the mood for?" she could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath his shirt, the tell-tale sign of his arousal. She had him right where she wanted him. For once she was relieved the cubs were well away from the house for the night.

He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"You…", he moaned. He opened his eyes and a new kind of hunger appeared in them.

His gaze was a piercing yellow and Snow had never wanted him more than in that moment. She no longer had the heavy burden of his past transgressions to hang over her; the only thing that really provided any sort of obstacle was the sheer amount of clothing between them. She sought to rectify that. With eager lips she closed her mouth upon his own, settling herself upon his lap in the process. "Then have me."

And from that night onwards, her mind never trailed to Sarah again.

* * *

And that was the first chapter. We hope everyone enjoyed it.

Plot - by Taylor and Asma

Snow White - by Taylor

Bigby Wolf - by Asma

We also post other stories on our separate accounts, make sure to check them out

fanfiction/~drecklyn

fanfiction/~jasperalice4ever2014

See you next time :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

In the dim beam of the bustling headlights and passing street lamps, he can see _her_. He watches from the corner of his eye as she pulls absentmindedly on a loose strand of hair, gaze focused on the distant buildings beyond the window. Eyes glassy.

_It's her. She is here_, he repeated over and over in his head.

He could hardly comprehend that she was sitting there before him, cheeks flushed, eyes piercing and very much _alive_. Merely hours before her skin had been translucent and her eyes had held the unmistakable stillness that could only mean one unimaginable thing. Dare he even think the words? He felt sick when he thought of the dismembered head he had found on his doorstep.

Of course the image glued so firmly to his mind hadn't actually been the Snow that he had come to know, a minor relief in his continued list of worries, but nothing could shake the image of her decapitated head from within the confines of his mind.

The part that haunted him the most, were the eyes. The beautiful crystal blue eyes who once held the fury inside her soul, but also the sadness and loneliness. They were empty, every ounce of life ceased and nothing but a hollow void remained. He swallowed trying to ban the image out of his head.

He found himself taking time out of the day to constantly throw glances at her, exchange a few meager words, anything for confirmation that she was breathing, alive, and would continue to stay on this side of the rubbed his temples.

The silence was heavy and he could feel the uneasiness in the air. They were on their way to Holly, ready to inform her of her poor sisters fate. He never knew her sister, never even seen her, still he couldn't help but feel upset about her death. Deep down he knew that the only reason for that was that she was glamoured to look like Snow when he had found her.

_She is here, right at my side_, he reassured himself once more.

It still felt as though this was all some twisted dream his mind had conjured up in order to cope with the devastation he had previously been going through...perhaps it was, and he would wake up soon to find that her scent had vanished from the world completely.

Panic rose in him.

_Wait, this is real right? __**She **__is real…_ He tried to calm himself. He kept staring at her, and slowly lifted his hand to touch her, see if she would vanish if he tried to take a hold of her, but he quickly placed his hand on his leg again.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and felt her gaze on him.

_I have to speak to her, i can't take this fucking silence anymore._

He was about to open his eyes when he heard her say, "Bigby? Is um, something the matter?" she smoothed the front of her skirt, pulling her gaze away from the window to face towards him. Her expression was unreadable though there was a feint gleam of concern in her eyes.

He clenched his fists. He had to make sure it was real, that she was real. It weighed down his conscience, and his heart was burning, heavy and sore.

He scratched he back of his head, unsure how to begin "Are you...uhm feeling okay Snow?" he replied carefully, ignoring her question.

She seemed to contemplate his response, brow furrowed and eyes returning to the pane of the window. „Of course I am," she answered pointedly. "Why do you ask?" Her tone was on the brink of iciness, but she didn't seem to care. She had never been one for confrontation and this was no exception.

He should have known that it wouldn't be this easy. But he had to know if she was feeling alright. She couldn't just brush this off as nothing. He needed to know, for her sake, as well as his own.

He sighed, his mind racing. Bigby unconsciously shifted closer to her, his hands gripping the edge of the rear bench seat.

"I just mean...how do you deal with it? It sure must be crazy to see your own head…like that." he tried to sound nonchalant.

He didn't want to let her know how much he was obsessing over the whole incident. He had to urge to grab her, bury her head in his chest and breathe in the comforting smell of her hair.

_God, I need a drink_. He was exhausted. His mind was exhausted with all the new unprocessed turns this file took, his body was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the physical fights he had gotten himself into. And his heart was exhausted. Exhausted from the pain he felt at losing her, and the lifelong hiding about the true nature of his feeling for her.

_I'm not yours to lose_, her harsh words from before echoed in his head.

_How can you say something like that…you're all i have,_ he thought dejected.

She furrowed her brow at his callous observation, her grim expression cast into shifting shadows under the passing lights. It made her look otherworldly. "I suppose that's one way to put it," she answered tersely. "I um, didn't have much time to let it settle in." She turned away, appearing eager to drop the topic.

He continued staring, unable to take his eyes from her, wanting to memorize every part of her. And once again he was captivated by her beauty. The way the light of Fabletowns streets hit her made her exquisite and delicate features glow. She often reminded him of the sun, beaming down on him and making every living cell in his soul burn. The passion and fierce protectiveness were eating him up, making him a mere puppet who was at her command. But he couldn't resist her; he was like a moth drawn to a flame. And now, he burned.

He averted his gaze from her pristine form to catch a glimpse of the moon, whose light was engulfing all of Fabletown in its mysteriousness.

Bigby furrowed his brows; his mind was once again plagued by his never-ceasing doubt of Snows existence.

He had seen her dead and in that moment his life had ended too. He closed his eyes for a few seconds; the stinging pain of his unshed tears was hurting him.

He remembered the conversation with Detective Brannigan and how much he had to restrain himself from destroying everything and everyone that stood in his way. He wanted everyone to feel the pain he was feeling as his hopes were shattered.

He had never felt so cold and alone before. He felt like he was drowning, trying to breathe for air, but he couldn't swim to the top, nobody was the to pull him up. An aching emptiness had filled him, making him feel like he would implode, but no. Here he was. Still more dead than alive.

_When did I become like this?_ There once was a time where all he cared for was himself and he had been contented. But then she came into his life, with a drawn blade and in shackles. The intense, fiery determination of her glare drew him under the spell of her divine beauty.

His head turned to her once more, and his mouth twisted into a wistful smile. No matter how many moments he shared with her and no matter how close he came, he would never truly reach her. As she sat there next to him, illuminated by the moonlight only, he realized that she would never be his, whether this whole scenario had been a dream or not.

Snow would never be his to lose. He sighed as a new wave of pain washed over his heart.

Bigby tentatively lifted his hand and slowly placed it on Snows elbow. Her eyes caught his with an unreadable expression. She bit her lip, contemplating to speak but she turned her head slowly towards the window again.

Bigby closed his eyes, fearing that when he would open them, he would find her gone, his hand merely grasping through air. He needed this; he needed to know she was real.

A cold but soft hand placed itself on top of his own. He kept his eyes closed as a peaceful smile came across his face and neither of them said something. The moonlight flooding the cab went unnoticed by him.

He held onto her as his mind cleared itself from all fears and worries for this short moment.

He didn't care anymore if this was a dream or not, for he would rather continue to live in an illusion of her being at his side, than to wake up and find out that she had ceased to exist, which meant his life had ended.

* * *

Plot - by Asma

Bigby - by Asma

Snow - by Taylor

See you next time lovelies 3


End file.
